Black cats' luck on Halloween
by Selinawen
Summary: It's Halloween! Cat gentleman Arthur struggles to keep his cats at home while on the other hand, Ambitious Scriptwriter Alfred has just heard about the dangers that black cats would face if they roam outside on Halloween. What happens if the cats that escaped are all black ones? What would happen then? Read on to find out! This is a collaboration USUK fic between me and Waty
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Selina:** This is a collaboration fic with Waty for Halloween~ This chapter is focused on Arthur and is written by Waty ^_^

This fic is actually inspired by a tumblr post signal boosting everyone to keep black cats at home owo

* * *

_**~Chapter one: The cat gentleman~**_

* * *

In a house located in the middle of a town, lived a certain man; a man with green eyes and blond hair. This man's name is Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur was what people would usually call a "cat lady", or well in his case, a cat gentleman. He hates interacting with humans and would rather spend his time with his cats. He didn't really believe in human goodness and whatever he saw on TV, or outside, would not make him change his mind. This is why he chose to have cats instead.

The three cats (Kiku,Taki, and Kuro) were brothers and living with Arthur since a very long time. Those black cats were often staying near Arthur and seemed to love him a lot. They all had their own personalities still. Kiku was mostly the silent type but would often ask for pattings; Taki was more playful and sometimes noisy; while Kuro was very clingy and could easily hiss if anybody tried to get close to Arthur. He was definitely a jealous and possessive cat.

Arthur yawned a little; it was very late, but he couldn't sleep somehow. He looked on his sides to see the furballs sleeping near him peacefully. Smiling a little, he patted them before turning his head towards the clock.

"31/10, 1:26"

It was Halloween... Oh how much Arthur hated this day. He never saw the point of it and he hated how many stupid people would make fun of black cats and sometimes hurt them or, in the worse case scenario, kill them. It's why that during this day, and the week before, he would make sure that his own cats stayed inside and away from doors or windows. Just so those stupid people wouldn't try to catch them or something similar. He was proud that nobody tried to do anything to his cats until now. It would be perfect if this could continue till tomorrow.

Arthur soon noticed one of the cats moving a bit. This cat yawned and opened his eyes slowly, turning his head towards Arthur, noticing that he was awake and walked up towards Arthur's face with a worried look. Those brown eyes and white fur on his face and paws showed that it was Kiku. The cat meowed a little as he faced Arthur. The human smiled a little and patted him.

"Don't worry Kiku, I will sleep soon. You should return to sleep with the others"

Kiku responded with another meow and rubbing his face against Arthur's. He didn't want to leave his human awake alone and he knew he needed rest. But he also knew that Arthur would never listen to what a cat would be saying...

If only his master could find a companion that would take care of him... He knew that this would be almost impossible since Arthur was not really the friendly type... But maybe someday... Somebody will appear in his life and change this...

The cat needed an idea for this... His master really needed to go outside, meet other humans and open up to the world.. But how could he? Maybe if he went outside, the human would follow to catch him and bring him back... Perhaps Arthur could meet somebody this way? But... Arthur did told them not to go outside during those days still... And Kiku is too obedient and kind, he would never do something that his master prohibited him to do or make him angry (and losing the dear pattings and warmth he could get as a result).

Somehow, he knew the only solution to get Arthur outside was to go outside as well... but he was scared... Maybe... Just maybe…

The cat turned his head a little to look at the all black cat; Kuro was still sleeping...

Even if they were brothers, Kuro's behavior was very different. He is rebellious and had a lot of pride. Maybe he could be the one to go outside. But the problem was that Kuro could get into trouble as well (something he is very good at), it was dangerous... The cat "sighed" a little, was his plan no good?

Looking back, he noticed that Arthur is finally asleep at last. The cat shook his head, now is the moment or never. Maybe his plan was not good because he was working alone. Maybe if he'd discussed with his brothers, they could help him. Yes, now is the moment for this.

He let go of Arthur and walked up to the black and white furball sleeping near the human. Pushing him with his paw and waking Taki. The cat, white in front and black behind, meowed sleepily and opened his eyes slowly. While he was waking up, Kiku went along to do the same things to Kuro.

And once they were awake, the cats' meeting started.

* * *

*** The next day, 11 am ***

Arthur woke up slowly... Opening his green eyes and soon noticing that the cats were not around him, not even the black one, who was usually so clingy. Surprised, he looked around and then stood up. No cats in the room, this was weird, very weird. He started to worry as he looked around the house.

Once he reached the living room...

He found one of the windows open with two cats in front of it, Kiku and Taki. The glass was not broken and there were no traces that a human had opened it from the outside. But the lock was open from the inside... Arthur hurriedly walked towards the two cats.

"Where is Kuro...?" he asked, almost panicking.

The cats only turned their direction towards the window, showing the street. The man suddenly understood, Kuro had ran away from home during the night...

What was this cat thinking damn it? Out of all of them, he was the one the most in danger because of the fact that his fur is completely black! Arthur hurriedly closed the windows so that the two others wouldn't follow, then he went to put on his shoes and coat and rushed outside.

Closing the door, he looked around, trying to find the cat. Sadly, there were no traces of him... Arthur started to get really worried. What is somebody had found Kuro? What if they were planning to hurt him for Halloween? What if he was dea-

Arthur shook his head, he didn't want to think of this. Kuro was clever enough to run away from strangers and hurt them with his claws if needed. He had to find where this cat could be hidden, and this would not be an easy task...

After a few hours of searching, Arthur was starting to give up on his cat but at the same time... Looking around a little, he noticed a black cat in a corner of the street that looked similar. It was definitely his cat.

"Hey Kuro, what did I tell you about going outside this week?"

Arthur walked towards him and picked him up, somehow the cat was struggling once Arthur had grabbed him. Maybe the cat got into a fight or something? It's why he was fighting? In any case, Arthur would only check this once he would be back home.

Taking the cat, he went back into his house, closed the door behind him and put the cat on the floor. This cat immediately started to hiss at Arthur, trying to bite and scratch his legs. The man blinked, surprised of his cat behavior, and walked back a little, grabbing the cat on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kuro?!"

The cat kept struggling, trying to bite the hands that are holding him. This way of acting was different from the usual behavior of Kuro, who would sometimes hurt Arthur but not to this point. He would calm down after a few seconds but here... it was like a wild cat.

The sound of the "fighting" had brought the two other cats near them. As he heard them, the other cat started to hiss at them, somehow looking scared. Kuro would never react this way, he would be the one to scare the others, not the opposite...

He looked at this black cat and notices something special about it. It was hard to see with this black fur... but the cat had a collar; a dark collar with a little medal shaped as a star on it... Arthur grabbed the cat again and looked at the medal. Of course the cat was trying to break free and was meowing a lot in protestation. On the medal, there wrote the name of this cat, 'Darky', and an address. As Arthur tried to read the address, the cat managed to escape from Arthur's grip and ran to hide under the sofa. There was no way for Arthur to find out where the cat was from or who is owner was now...

Arthur sighed a bit. The cat was really scared... Probably because he was not in his house and his owner was missing... Also there were other cats around him and perhaps he was not used to this...

The man looked down at his cats...

"Could you two calm him down? If you can that is..."

The man said. At those words, the cats seemed to nod and walked to the sofa and went under it. At least this would hopefully go fine... If..Darky could calm down a little, maybe Arthur could find out who the owner was and where he lived. He was also hoping that he would find Kuro there... Since the two cats looked so similar, perhaps they had took Kuro away thinking it was Darky...

That was what Arthur was hoping at least.

After a few minutes, the cats seemed to have calm down, Arthur couldn't hear Darky hissing anymore. Looking down under the furniture, he saw the three cats cuddling and rubbing their cheeks with each other. This was somehow strange... Kiku was not usually letting strangers (even cats) touch him easily. Yet this cat...It was like they were long lost friends finally meeting again after many years... Maybe they had met when the cats were out? This was the only reason he could come up with for this moment...

Although for now, Arthur didn't really wish to think of this... For now he just wanted this day to end soon so he could give the cat back to his owner and hopefully get his Kuro back.

A few minutes later, he saw the cats walking out of the sofa, Darky still looking around and unsure of the place.

"You will stay here for the day, it's too dangerous for black cats outside. At least today... I will get you back to your master tomorrow..."Arthur said.

At those words, Darky looked away, moving his ears back. This cat was not pleased but there was nothing Arthur could do for now anyway. He didn't want to try to go outside with the cat on Halloween day so they could only wait for now.

But until then, this would be a long day...

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Waty:** I don't really know what to write but well. I hope you will like this chapter, and I am sorry if it's not good, I have never been a good writer... but if you have like it, then thank you so much and I hope you will like the next parts of the story ^^

**Selina:** Yes, Kiku (Japan) is a cat in this fic. Taki and Kuro are actually the names Waty and I use to address 'O**ta**ku **Ki**ku' and 'Black (**Kuro**) Kiku'. Since Arthur is a cat gentleman, he definitely owns more than one cat and he'd probably take care of cats from the same litter so an idea is formed ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Selina:** This chapter is written by me, it is focused on Alfred this time ^_^

* * *

_**~Chapter 2: The ambitious scriptwriter~**_

* * *

In an apartment across the street, lived a man named Alfred F. Jones. Short blond hair with a stray curl sticking out at the right; eyes as blue as the skies and accompanied with glasses. He is a simple man with huge dreams aiming to make it big in Hollywood with his scriptwriting one day.

"Mmmrgh…"

This young ambitious man was dozing off while working on his latest script when he was nudged constantly on the head by something soft and bouncy. Opening his eyes sleepily, he found himself looking into the concerned eyes of a black cat beside him, still nudging him with its paw.

"F-Fine Darky I'm awakeee…" Alfred groaned sleepily as he forced himself to sit straight. It was midnight 2am and Alfred had what people called a 'writer's block', he had been racking his brains for ideas for around three hours before he'd nodded off into dreamland.

Darky meowed in response, turning his head towards the kitchen.

"Mmm… Darky is hungry too I guess…" Alfred yawned as he stretched a little before getting out of his chair, heading towards the kitchen, picking Darky's dish along the way.

Once Alfred has stepped into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and got out some milk for cats, pouring some milk into Darky's dish before putting the milk back and taking out a bottle of coke, closing the refrigerator and heading back to his table.

Placing the dish of milk at the corner of the table, Alfred smiled as he sees Darky walking towards the dish happily and lapping up the milk with a happy expression on his face. He opened the bottle of coke slowly and downed down almost half of it in a go, sitting back on his chair and looking to finishing his script.

The script he was working on was for Halloween, a romance regarding a phenomenon on that day. Alfred wasn't too good on romance, not that it ties with the fact that he has zero romantic experience, he'd seen people write great romance scripts even with no experience so he figured that experience wasn't the problem. Still, Alfred couldn't help but get slightly worried about that fact.

"Maybe I should get myself a girlfriend like Francis suggested…" Alfred said with a sigh.

At that, Darky stopped drinking and jumps onto Alfred's lap, curling up and rubbing his cheek against Alfred's leg, looking at Alfred with a lonely expression on his face.

Alfred chuckled and pats the cat a little "Don't worry, I'll still be here for you". With that, Darky relaxed a little, making himself comfortable on Alfred's lap after a while.

Alfred looked up at the screen and sighed. The script is for a drama series airing next year but the due date for the script of the first episode is soon and he has not wrote anything yet due to 'writer's block'. The first episode would be the encounter between two characters which would soon escalate into romance in later episodes and it would take place during Halloween, where he would have to explain any myth in Halloween that would tie the two characters together. In simple terms, the main plot.

Side-tracking from his work a little and scrolling down tumblr in the meantime, he came across a post signalling everyone to keep their black cats at home on Halloween because there're scary people around who do horrible things to black cats. Blinking a little, Alfred realised that Halloween is tomorrow, or it's technically that day now since it's already midnight

"Oh no…this is bad…" Alfred mumbled, he decided to stop for now, this issue is more important. He knows that Darky goes out every day early in the morning so he has to wake up early to stop him too.

"I will stop for today I guess…" Alfred turned off his computer, switched off the lights and let himself fall onto the bed, closing his eyes after that.

At this, Darky jumped off the table to the bed and curled up next to Alfred, falling asleep as well.

* * *

The next day, Alfred woke up and looked around the room, glancing over and the clock and seeing that it is half past noon.

It was when he realised…

Firstly, He has overslept.

Secondly, Darky is gone.

Lastly, it's Halloween.

Jumping out of bed immediately, Alfred ran out of the room, towards the main door and opening it in a hurry, rushing down the stairs and accidentally knocking into the nice young landlady.

"I-I'm sorry!" Alfred exclaimed, helping her up.

"It's fine, Mister Alfred, are you in a hurry perhaps?" The little blond girl asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"O-Oh yes! I-I'd better get going now!" Alfred jumped and rushed out of the door immediately, waving at the landlady as he ran out.

As Alfred walked along the streets, he spotted a random black cat across the road.

"DARKY SO THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE!" Alfred exclaimed as he crossed the road, picked up the cat and rushed back into his apartment, nodding his head towards the landlady as he heads into his home, putting the cat on the floor and closing the door behind, running around the house to close all the windows.

Running back towards the cat, he proceeded to pick it up when the cat hissed at him.

"What's the matter, Darky? You've never hissed at me before…" Alfred asked, confused and a little hurt. "Are you mad at me for taking you back in? I-I have a reason for this I swear!"

The cat continued to hiss at Alfred, its fur bristling with anger, ready to pounce anytime.

"Darky… listen… It's Halloween today and there're dangerous people out there doing weird things to cats… I just want to keep you safe so… please forgive me…" Alfred tried to explain, hoping that his cat would understand somehow.

That was the moment when the cat pounced on Alfred, sending him crashing onto the ground.

"D-Darky sto— "

Alfred tried to say as the cat started to scratch his face without holding back.

"I-I'm sorry to do this but…"

Alfred grabbed a hold on the cat and pulled it off his face and sat up, looking at the still struggling cat in his hands.

"There's something really weird about you today, Darky…" Alfred sighed, still holding tight onto the struggling black cat.

That was when a thought ran through Alfred's mind as he noticed that the collar this cat is wearing was different from Darky's and his eyes widened.

"Are you…not Darky…?" Alfred asked softly.

As if understanding what is going on, the cat stopped struggling and nodded slowly, looking away.

Sensing that the cat was probably not a danger any longer, Alfred slowly put the cat back down onto the ground with a sigh.

"Does your...owner live around here?" Alfred asked.

The cat nodded at that, turning its head towards the window.

It was weird for Alfred to be talking to a cat but he had a feeling that this cat might just understand what he's talking about. He is sure that this cat wasn't any random stray cat out there either, since it seemed to understand his previous question.

"I-I'm sorry about that but…could you stay here for now? I-It's Halloween and it's dangerous outside today, we'll look for your owner tomorrow okay?" Alfred asked, not sure if the cat would react well to this.

Just as he expected, the cat's fur bristled as it started hissing again.

"P-Please don't hiss at me like this, kitty…" Alfred backed off a little, nervous that the cat might pounce on him again. "I-I promise that we'll look for your owner tomorrow okay?"

The cat started to calm down a little and started to walk toward the very far corner of the room and curled up into a ball right there, though glaring at Alfred as if threatening to pounce on him again if he comes near.

Alfred sighed and walked over to his chair and sat down, wondering where Darky could be right now. Deep in his heart, he hoped that the owner of this cat had found Darky instead while looking for this cat since both cats look really similar after all.

"Darky… I hope you're okay…" Alfred mumbled with a sigh, looking over at the unfinished milk in Darky's dish from last night and picked up the dish, heading over to the sink to empty and wash it.

Alfred turned to the cat at the far corner once he's done just to find the cat staring intently at the dish.

"Are you perhaps…hungry?" Alfred asked with a smile on his face.

The cat looked away immediately.

Alfred chuckled softly as he opened the refrigerator, taking out the milk for cats and pouring it into a dish. He pushed the dish near the cat once he's done and went back to his chair and switched on the computer, deciding to work on his script for the moment.

He smiled as he saw the cat walking slowly towards the dish at the corner of his eye.

Relieved that the cat seemed to have calmed down for now, Alfred opened the file for his script and started to work on it a little.

It would be a quiet and long day for Alfred today it seems…

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Selina:** Yup~ The landlady is actually Liechtenstein (Lilli), and the landlord is Switzerland (Vash) but he'll probably never be mentioned in this fic so I'll just say it here ^_^

The next chapter would be written by the both of us and it would be the last chapter of this fic, do look forward to it~


End file.
